Check-Out
by Bonbonshipper
Summary: So yea a little story I put up for fun but I dont know if you guys want me to keep going so comment if you want more also don't be shy to say hi...


**Hey guys feel like making a short maybe long shadamy from watching a show.**

 **Shadamy:Checkout**

Her parents moved to never felt so home sick from her had to leave them all behind even her love begged and plea to stay but her parents didn't take it going along with their was a beautiful place and Amy looked out her window seeing wonderful houses pass long pink quills flowed out the window when she sticked her head out feel the spring breeze hit her muzzle making her laugh.

Amy saw a white house as they slowed down infront of stepped out with her suitcase in didn't feel like unpacking so she put her stuff down in her new room(Which was already since the movers got there first) and ran out he down towards the knew who the famous rose was her name was know around as Sonic's number one fan but that soon died down since she gave up chasing a year ago now know as the rose hero.

Men looked at the teen hero as she walked down the street not knowing such a rose was in their town and the girls jealous of such beauty in a took a long walk seeing amazing stores like clothes,shoes,food stops,and fancy places too but one little market got her attention cause someone she notice caught her quills long and bent with red black fur with white fluffy chest popping out of his shirt and crimson eyes shining like stood there seeing her long lost friend from the ARK. Shadow the hedgehog was standing outside the market wearing some kind of outfit like he work at the wanted to learn more so she walked past him into the store pretending not to notice him and went into the store checking out what they one thing she knew was...she has his attention now.

Shadow P.O.V

I stood outside my work...like any other boring day girls came up to me asking for numbers and weird stuff making my day really one thing that got me seeing her...Amy...She looked so beautiful that i felt my heart launch out my chest seeing her long pink quills swaying behind her,her green emerald eyes shine with happiness and her rosy lips so...kissable,She drove me crazy for some reason but it seem she didn't see me when she walked I'm seeing a ghost or Amy rose is in my town.I had to follow so I ask one of the guys to take over of course he agreed as I walked into the store keeping my eyes on her.

I watched her closely as I walk the the checkout alsie I took my spot checking out stuff for people but watching her from the corner of my this market is so small I can see the whole store from where I grabbed some suger and pancake mix with some shes having breakfast for dinner.I see her look for a short checkout line and sees my line was short...just my luck.

She came up putting her food down and I notice shes not wearing her normal red dress but a tanktop and shorts with flip flops...so cute on her.I saw her emeraldeyes met my and I couldn't look smile slowly surprise my how she looked so beautiful...she is an angel."Shadow?"I jolt back hearing my name and look around wondering who said that but no one."Shadow you okay"I stare at Amy seeing it came from her cherry lips and I do my best not showing any emotion."Hello amy it seems your here.."God i wish i could punch myself.

Amy P.O.V

His crimson eyes stare at me with coldness yet I feel warm.I had to make sure he was focusing only on me"Shadow"I saw his eyes focus and look around"SHadow you okay"He looked back at me but I heard his harsh words but I know shadow was just covering up his little lala land daydream."Hey shadow its been awhile yea...so um...will you come help me unpsck my parents aren't done and we don't know anyone around here...please" I plea and see a tiny smirk on his lips."Alright but on one condition"I look at him confused"What" He goes into his pocket and pulls out two movie tickets and it looks like...no way...Jurassic world?!"Unless you go to the movies with me"Are you kidding me shadow...I love that movie"Y-Yes shadow omg yes "I look at the tickets with a smile but I had to keep my cool"Alright so...when you checkout right..."He smirks at me seeing he already finished my check out and I blush paying him"Alright just waiting outside be out in couple of minutes"I nod walking out standing out the front waiting but felt eyes on me and saw some girls glaring at me with daggers in their eyes."UG why would shadow want to go out with tht ugly"I heard from the girls.I hear more knowing they want me to hear so I did the only thing I know...show power so I swung my hammer out and held it over my that I'm older my hammer grew too twice its normal side with some spikes added.I hear the girls gasp and run away when I smiled at I put my hammer away I felt arms go around my waist "Ready rose"I hear is low voice whisper in my er and I blush."Y-Yea lets go" I held his arm walking to my house"I'm glad that I checked-out..."Shadow looked and me"Me too"

 **Alright if you want me to keep going tell me or give me some ideas cause this only popped into my head but go ahead,like this or anything...PEACE**


End file.
